Clueless
by fabreasy
Summary: Quinn takes it on herself to help out the new girl Rachel. Being on top is something that's a priority to her.What happens when those things slowly start to fade away?What if loves comes in? For Quinn she just might find out all those things.Quick Endgame


**A/N**_**: **__So I was in class one day and this idea suddenly came into my mind. I really loved the movie so I thought I'd give a little spin to what I'd want to see. Most of the things that happen in the movie might not happen in the story because I find that it mind be harder to write. But I'll try and keep it like the movie as well as adding my own stuff into it. __J Hope you all enjoy and remember. Reviews bring me some bacon and bacon makes me happy!_

**A new Beginning**

_[Text: Quinn You better be awake. I swear, if you come late again I'm not getting you coffee after school anymore. HURRY UP.] _Quinn peered up from under the pillow. The message of the text on her phone had been enough to wake her up. Glancing over at the clock, she sees that she has about twenty minutes to get up, get dressed and make it to class. _[Text: I guess I'll be going through some mighty coffee withdrawal. Better save me a seat in the back.] _She smirked down at the hitting send. She knew for sure that this would most likely would tick Blaine off. But his morning texts were never lovely. A little sarcasm couldn't hurt. Ever since third grade, Blaine had always been worrying about her. Making sure to keep her out of trouble and in check. Quinn was a bit of a wild child, Blaine had himself some couple of hard years since trying to keep her good. Blaine had his moments too but in the end his boyfriend Jesse and him would end up taking Quinn in and turning protective. _[Text: You and your Sunday parties are going to be the death of me.] _It wasn't Quinn's fault that Santana Lopez throws the best parties. Sunday or not. Quinn was always willing to go. [Text: Love you too Blaine xo] and with that, she rolled out of bed rushing over to her closest to pull out the most decent outfit she can make within the few minutes that she has left to decide.

Twenty five minutes later she's running to her first period already late for the day. At least her outfit was perfect. Turning the knob she walks in the room instantly catching the classes attention. And not in a good way. "Well Ms. Fabray, nice of you to join us today. Seems like you're becoming more like Mr. Evans." said Mr. Schue with a small head shake. Quinn turned around to become face to face with Sam Evans. Class clown, always late, did terrible in school. He was a loser. "Ugh, as if!" she scoffs making her way through the seats. The blush crept up on Sam's cheeks and he immediately retorted with a comment. "Like she could ever be as cool as me." he said smugly taking a seat in the front of the class. "Too late, already am." she smirked from the back of the room. Sam was about to reply when took back the focus in the room. Looking over at Blaine, he was already shaking his head in disappointment. "Don't start." she said icely pulling out her book from her bag. That was when she walked in.

"Ah, You must be my new transfer. Welcome to Spanish 3 Ms. Berry." Looking up from her bag, her eyes widen in shock as she takes in the look of the new girl. _Oh my god. I really hope Blaine is seeing this..this horror! What girl in her right mind would ever wear that to school? _Quinn thought to herself. The look on Blaine's face showed the same expression that Quinn had. The girl that stood in front of the class had on a wool knitted sweater with a cat on it, matched up with a pleated black skirt that barely went above her knees, white knee high socks and red flats. The style looked as if the girl dressed herself in the dark. "Why don't you take a seat in the back next to Quinn over there." said Mr. Schue pointing over to the empty seat beside her. Quinn's eyes widened again but this time paired up with a smirk as a thought brewed up in her mind. Blaine could already notice the change in Quinn's demeanor. "What's that look for?" he whispered to Quinn. Ignoring him she waits patiently for Rachel to sit down before leaning over towards her. "Hey," she whispers tapping the girl's shoulder. "New girl." There was a slight look of annoyance on Rachel's face before she smiled softly. "Rachel_." _she implies hoping that Quinn would remember her name. Quinn did used everything she had to keep from rolling her eyes at the correction. "_Rachel," _She smiles. "Meet me in front of the cafeteria. We can chat and maybe I can show you around?" the tone in Quinn's voice is sweet and alluring. Rachel hesitated for a moment before nodding her head and returning back a smile. Leaning back in her seat Quinn continues with her thoughts of her newest plan when she feels a tap from her shoulder. Blaine, of course. "What do you plan on doing Quinn Fabray?" he asked with curiosity and slight worry. "I plan on changing the way things are. A new beginning."


End file.
